


YAMI YUGI what are you doing in my room :(

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vriska and terezi play yu-gi-oh





	YAMI YUGI what are you doing in my room :(

Terezi opened up her computer, cracking her troll knuckles, opening up her favorite computer-game. Yu-Gi-Oh! She had loved the game for such a long time, but her current living situation had her trapped alone. Thus, she resorted to playing online. She decided to message Vriska to see if she wanted to play. Maybe today she'd be in the mood, unlike all the other days where they had "more important business." 

GC: H3Y VR1SKA, YOU W4NNA PL4Y YU-G1-OH NOW?? >:]  
AG: No, that game's for little wigglers!!!!!!!!  
AG: Nonetheless, I couldn't 8e caught playing a game like that. Not now.  
AG: Imagine Tavros seeing me playing! He'd get his grubby hands on the cards and start going CRAZY.  
GC: W3LL, Y3AH, 1 GU3SS  
GC: W41T, 1 GOT 1T ON MY COMPUT3R! SO H3 DO3SN'T H4V3 TO S33!  
AG: You mean the weird human one you got 8efore you went missing?  
GC: Y34H! 1 DON'T KNOW 1F 1T'S ON TH3 ON3S W3 H4D 1N 4LT3RN1A BUT YOU C4N CH3CK  
AG: Well, okay then.  
AG: Games like these with Karkat or Tavros are always the worst, 8ut you know how to make it interesting!!!!!!!!!  
AG: Just give me a second. 

Terezi waited, brooding over her computer, waiting impatiently for Vriska's response. 

AG: Hey, Terezi?  
AG: I think I found something for it. 

And Vriska had. She installed it with ease and the two opened up the game, ready to play. 

AG: Well, Redglare? What'll it 8e????????  
GC: H34DS, 1 GO F1RST! T41LS, YOU GO F1RST.  
AG: Fine then! Flip it already! 

The in-game coin flipped tails, and Vriska sighed. 

AG: I swear, I hate this streak of rotten luck I've been getting. ANYWAYS, I'll place this card face down and end my turn. 

Vriska played a card in her spell/magic card zone. Typical. She always liked to fool the opponent. 

GC: NO MONST3R? 1 COULD K1LL YOU R1GHT NOW 1F 1 W4NT3D TO  
GC: LUCKY YOU! 1'M NOT US1NG 4 MONST3R TH1S T1M3  
GC: 1LL US3 TH1S C4RD! ON3 D4Y OF P3ACE. W3 BOTH DR4W  
AG: Are we going to fight or what????????  
GC: SHHH!!! N3XT, 1LL PLAY UPST4RT GOBL1N  
AG: That means I'll get 1000 extra life points!  
AG: What are you trying to do?  
GC: 1T L3TS M3 DR4W 4 C4RD, FOOL  
GC: N3XT, TR4D3-1N, SO I C4N D1SC4RD TH1S, 4ND DR4W TWO N3W C4RDS

Terezi went on like this for a while, drawing cards over and over again, boring Vriska to no end. 

AG: God, what are you DOING?  
AG: At least let me go once. What fun is there if I don't get to play????????? 

Terezi continued to draw and activate spell cards. It had been a good two minutes before she was finally ready. 

GC: M1NDF4NG, 1M SORRY FOR TH1S  
GC: BUT AFT3R BUY1NG TH3S3 C4RDS, 1 KN3W 1 H4D TO US3 TH3M FOR SOM3TH1NG 

Terezi flipped over her cards one by one at a painful pace. 

AG: Oh........my god...  
AG: ST8P!!!!!!!! 

Terezi flipped over her final card. 

What? 

All the cards she had flipped had been a part of Exodia. A piece of the puzzle. 

But, this one was different...It wasn't a part of Exodia at all. It was just a random monster card that she couldn't summon anyways. 

GC: OH.... OH NO  
AG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
AG: You really thought you could fool ME????????  
GC: NONONO W41T, 1 PUT TH3 WRONG C4RD DOWN, 1 SW34R  
AG: Save it, Redglare!  
AG: Since the Exodia cards have practically NOTHING to save them, I can summon this card, and attack your Exodia cards!  
GC: W41T!!!

Vriska managed to get all of her opponents cards off the field, and since those were the only cards she had left, she was completely open. 

AG: Hahahaha!  
AG: I'll sacrifice these two cards to summon my 8LUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!!!!!  
AG: Say good8ye, Redglare!  
AG: Go, 8lue Eyes! 

Her 8lue Eyes White Dragon drained her life points down to nothing. Zero. 

AG: And with that, my turn is done. 

GC: NO!!!  
GC: JUST1C3 W1LL B3 S3RV3D M1NDF4NG!  
AG: What's that? Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of me winning.  
GC: UGH!!! L3TS PL4Y 4G41N TOMORROW, TH3N  
AG: So I can watch you lose again? Okay!  
GC: H4H4! W3LL S33! >:]  
AG: :::;)

**Author's Note:**

> was 4 pesterchum things i just wanted 2 try something like that


End file.
